Drama at the Wedding
by LeeTara
Summary: I can't write a big description here tho. And I don't like description lol. A simple wedding made our fox to go mad and lost because of his feelings. A really short fluff about our two dumb lovely mammals. I hope you guys gonna enjoy it still (: I do not own the characters and the story is fictive. Cover Image from this awesome deviantart artist: Kuvshinov-Ilya


After the new pair finished their solo dance others joined to the slow music with their partners. Judy somehow managed Nick to dance with her. She was inexplicably happy. She hold thight at his neck while she blushed a little as she watched his best friend from really close. She thought everything was so perfect at the moment. But later on she remembered that her fox wasn't to well in these days. Like she annoyed him.  
\- Hey Carrots. - Nick squeezed his paw on Judy's side.  
\- Yes, slick? - Judy asked as she came back to reality.  
\- Well... the night is nice. - he sighed.  
\- You aren't so satisfied as I hear. - she giggled.  
\- Yeah. Sure. Whatever. - and again a sigh.

\- Everything is okay with my favourite fox? - Judy stepped out from the dance. - Look, after Chief Bogo said he found his perfect female,his queen and announced his wedding you seems a little down. Much more than little actually. Is it a bad memory from your childhood? Because I last saw you like this in the lift, first case ya know. - she sat down.

\- More complicated than that Carrots. I crossed a line which noone shouldn't. - Nick inside was in pieces. He wanted to stop talking and at the same time he wanted to shout out everything. He wanted all of this with his beloved bunny. He wanted to see her in a beautiful white dress at the altar. He wanted to kiss his love in front of everyone, so they would know they cannot touch her. He wanted the cute adorable bunny all for himself so much, his heart just couldn't bear more.

\- Want to talk about it? - she leaned closer to the fox. Gosh. Did she ever realised her blueberry-scented parfum chasing him to death. Every single time when he smelled it he would smash the fragile rabbit to the wall and kiss her hard.

\- It's speech time. - someone in the crowd shouted. - Hopps, Wilde, Clawhauser on stage now.  
\- Later cotton tail. - he got up and left the bunny.  
\- Don't call me like that, dumb fox. - he looked angrily to the way. As she got up from the chair and tried to escape from the crowd she noticed Chief Bogo.  
\- Is this what you really want Wilde? - she pricked her ears because of the question.  
\- Yes. I'm sure. And sorry for saying this at your wedding, but if I need to stay one more minute in the police station I might go crazy. I cannot be her partner. Not anymore. - Nick took a deep breath.  
\- Did you try to talk to her? - the buffalo asked.  
\- Maybe...  
\- Hopps, on stage. We are starting. - someone shouted again.  
\- Coming. - as she answered back the two male froze in their state. - I heard nothing, don't worry guys. It is not like my partner hated me the whole time. - she laughed with tiers in her eyes. - Sorry, I need to have my speech. Take your seat Chief. - she went backward.  
\- Hate? She is the most dumbest bunny I've ever met.  
\- You both are the dumbest mammals I've ever met. Just get her. - Bogo placed his hand on Nick's shoulder with a smile then left him there.  
\- Well, good evening everyone. I'm Judy Hopps as you guys all... - her mike went wrong.  
\- Sorry to interrupt, but there is an urgent thing I need to talk about. - the fox appeared on stage.  
\- I thought you are done talking. - the bunny said angrily.  
\- I'm way far from it. - he said.  
\- For me, you told everything. - she hit the fox stomach without force.  
\- Then I guess you know you are under arrest Hopps. - he said seriously.  
\- What? - Judy stepped back.  
\- For stoling my heart, and not giving back to me. For changing me and making me suffer from the second day I know you, because you are a so blind bunny. For being cute, beautiful and simply for being. Judy I... I... irreversibly fell in love with you. What you heard before that was because I wanted to save the last pieces of my heart, because if I should choose between yours and my feelings. I choose yours. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't keep it anymore. I'm really sorry. - he sighed. - Sorry. - whispered. Judy was angry and shocked at the same time. She wanted to slap the fox, her heart was aching like never before. And in that moment she know everything.  
\- I'm not going to give it back to you. - she mumbled. - I'm not going to give it back to you! - she cried out. - I can't... - she cried. - This week was my worst week ever. I thought you hate me. I wanted to run out from the world. I was lost. I didn't understand myself. And when you talked with the Chief I felt like living does not worth it anymore. It hurt so much. I... - she sniffled and didn't realise that Nick was only a meter away from her with a shocked expression on his face. After a few sniffle she looked up. - Nick. - the male put his paw on her face. - I... - before she could say anything he kissed her and all of the guests began to scream. The kiss wasn't deep but they released their fustration for a while. The misty purple bunny eyes which were looking at Nick so obsessively made him growl.  
\- Let's get out here Carrots. - he grabbed her tiny hand and rushed out from the building left behind the applause and whistling. Judy couldn't speak. After that kiss she was totally out of the world. If she would know the forbidden thing is this sweet... She lost controll over her body and as they were out in the door she leaned to kiss his fox again.  
\- Don't make me... - he got a kiss again.  
\- I do. - she whispered into the fox's ear as she pulled him down with a soft voice. And that was the point when the world disappeared from the dictionary of the fox.  
\- I love you so, so, so much Judy. - he cupped her forehead.  
\- Hmm... - she hummed.  
\- C'mon you know you love me. - he cupped her nose causing it twitching. So damn cute!  
\- Do I know that? - she waited it - Yes. Yes I do Nicholas Wilde. - with this Nick kissed her again with as much passion as he could.


End file.
